psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Treatment facilities
Treatment facilities is a broad term covering the range of facilities used to provide treatment for physical and mental disorders These include:- *Child guidance clinics *Clinics *Community mental health centres *Halfway houses *Group homes *Hospitals **Psychiatric hospitals *Institutional schools *Nursing homes *Psychiatric clinics *Residential care institutions *Therapeutic camps *Walk in clinics See also *Crisis intervention services *Facility admission *Facility discharge *Facility environment *Health care administration *Therapeutic environments References *Fact-finding about children's problems in psychiatric treatment facilities. (1991).): Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 32(4) 1991, 297-314. *General guidelines. (1998).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Adshead, G. (2001). Attachment in mental health institutions: A commentary: Attachment & Human Development Vol 3(3) Dec 2001, 324-329. *Agarwal, M., Gaskell, K., & McArdle, P. (1997). Alcohol detoxification: A postal survey: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(4) Apr 1997, 205-208. *Agazio, J. B., Ephraim, P., Flaherty, N. J., & Gurney, C. A. (2003). Effects of Nonlocal Geographically Separated Hospitalizations upon Families: Military Medicine Vol 168(10) Oct 2003, 778-783. *Akerstrom, M. (2006). Doing Ambivalence: Embracing Policy Innovation--At Arm's Length: Social Problems Vol 53(1) Feb 2006, 57-74. *Alexander, J. A., Lichtenstein, R., D'Aunno, T. A., McCormick, R., & et al. (1997). Determinants of mental health providers' expectations of patients' improvement: Psychiatric Services Vol 48(5) May 1997, 671-677. *Alkema, G. E., Wilber, K. H., & Enguidanos, S. M. (2007). Community- and facility-based care. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Allen, P. (1974). A consumer's view of California's mental health care system: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 48(1) 1974, 1-13. *Alterman, A. I., & McLellan, A. T. (1993). Inpatient and day hospital treatment services for cocaine and alcohol dependence: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 10(3) May-Jun 1993, 269-275. *Ambrus, O. (1975). Medicaments and rehabilitation treatment of mental patients in Jesenik Spa-Sanitorium Priessnitz: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 71(2-3) Jun 1975, 159-161. *Amuk, T., & Oguzhanoglu, N. K. (2003). Aging and depression: Anadolu Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 113-121. *Anderson, L. L., & Alber, S. R. (2003). Precision Teaching in a Day Treatment Facility: Journal of Precision Teaching & Celeration Vol 19(1) Spr 2003, 35-37. *Anderson, M. E. (1996). Franciscan values in a medical center: From myth to reality a case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, R. L. (1998). The role of intermediate care facilities for the mentally ill in meeting the mental health care needs of residents: Treatment and policy implications. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, S. D. (1999). The effect of competency restoration training on defendants with mental retardation found not competent to proceed. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, S. D., & Hewitt, J. (2002). The effect of competency restoration training on defendants with mental retardation found not competent to proceed: Law and Human Behavior Vol 26(3) Jun 2002, 343-352. *Andreasen, N., & Munich, R. L. (1995). Schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Anoro, M., llundain, E., & Santisteban, O. (2003). Barcelona's safer injection facility - Eva: A harm reduction program lacking official support: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 689-712. *Aring, C. D. (1974). The Gheel experience: Eternal spirit of the chainless mind: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 230(7) Nov 1974, 998-1001. *Audini, B., Pearce, A., & Lelliott, P. (2000). Accuracy, completeness and relevance of Department of Health returns on provision of mental health residential accommodation: A data quality audit: Journal of Mental Health Vol 9(4) Aug 2000, 365-370. *Awad, A. G., & et al. (1980). Psychiatric audits: The Ontario scene: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 25(2) Mar 1980, 155-162. *Axelman, M., & Llamas, J. (2008). Troubled teens, troubled thinking: The part-object position as the whole enchilada: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (5), 2008. *Ayme, J., & Pascal, J. C. (1983). Praise of daily rate: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(10) Dec 1983, 1249-1255. *Baggett, S. A. (1982). Review of Humanizing Institutions for the Aged: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (11), Nov, 1982. *Balier, C. (1983). A psychoanalyst in prison: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(2) Feb 1983, 181-192. *Balon, R. (1997). Italian psychiatric reform: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(10) Oct 1997, 1485. *Baranowski, T., & Doria, J. (1982). Consumer health educators in health care institutions in West Virginia: Health Education Quarterly Vol 9(4) Win 1982, 311-329. *Barker, P. (1988). The future of residential treatment for children. New York, NY: Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. *Basaglia, F. O. (1985). Italy's aborted psychiatric reform: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 14(1-2) Spr-Sum 1985, 9-21. *Baskir, R. (1999). Diagnostic instability at an Ontario mental health centre. causes, consequences, and control: An evaluation of the variables confounding the diagnostic process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Batson, H. W., Brown, L. S., Zaballero, A., & Faulcon-Gary, J. (1992). A multicomponent model for substance abuse treatment: The Addiction Research and Treatment Corporation: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 9(2) Spr 1992, 177-181. *Baumohl, J., & Room, R. (1987). Inebriety, doctors, and the state: Alcoholism treatment institutions before 1940. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Beaston-Blaakman, A., Shepard, D., Horgan, C., & Ritter, G. (2007). Organizational and client determinants of cost in outpatient substance abuse treatment: Journal of Mental Health Policy and Economics Vol 10(1) Mar 2007, 3-13. *Beattie, T. F., Ferguson, J., & Moir, P. A. (1993). Short-stay facilities in accident and emergency departments for children: Archives of Emergency Medicine Vol 10(3) Sep 1993, 177-180. *Beattie, T. F., & Moir, P. A. (1993). Paediatric accident & emergency short-stay ward: a 1-year audit: Archives of Emergency Medicine Vol 10(3) Sep 1993, 181-186. *Bedinger, S. A. (1986). Effects of placement in an Intermediate Care Facility for the Mentally Retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Belfrage, H. (1990). The crime-preventive effect of psychiatric treatment in special units or in county hospitals: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 44(5) 1990, 485-487. *Bell, M. D. (1977). Therapeutic communities in the treatment of drug abuse: A case study for program evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Benella, O. (1989). Therapy contracts for group psychotherapy within the context of a public psychiatric service: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(3) 1989, 587-592. *Bennett, L. A., Rosenbaum, T. S., & McCullough, W. R. (1978). Counseling in correctional environments. Oxford, England: Human Sciences Press. *Berdah, S., & Cornillie, N. (1984). Child psychiatry in a I.M.P. center: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 60(5) May 1984, 495-500. *Berg, J. E., Andersen, S., & Alveberg, P. O. (1997). Former addicts as members of staff, and type of activity offered to drug misusers. Do these factors influence rate of completion? : Addiction Research Vol 5(1) Apr 1997, 39-48. *Berg, W. E., & Wallace, M. (1987). Effect of treatment setting on social workers' knowledge of psychotropic drugs: Health & Social Work Vol 12(2) Spr 1987, 144-152. *Berta, W., Laporte, A., & Valdmanis, V. (2005). Observations on Institutional Long-Term Care in Ontario: 1996-2002: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 24(1) Spr 2005, 71-84. *Besthehorn, M., Tischer, B., Glaser, P., Mast, O., & Schmidt, D. (1999). Representative study on the distribution of schizophrenia patients among medical care institutions in Germany: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 67(11) Nov 1999, 487-492. *Blachford, C. D. (1986). Supervisor-staff relations in total care facilities: The effect of Machiavellianism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blake, C. (1985). Directory of alcohol & drug treatment resources in Ontario: 1985. Toronto, ON, Canada: Addiction Research Foundation. *Blom, B. E. (1995). The internship setting. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Blow, F. C., Barry, K. L., Copeland, L. A., McCormick, R. A., Lehmann, L. S., & Ullman, E. (1999). Repeated assaults by patients in VA hospital and clinic settings: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(3) Mar 1999, 390-394. *Bolin, J. N., Phillips, C. D., & Hawes, C. (2006). Urban and rural differences in end-of-life pain and treatment status on admission to a nursing facility: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 51-57. *Boon, B. J. (2005). Accreditation - A Quality Framework in the Consumer-Centric Era. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Bordelon, T. D. (2001). Supportive relationships among hemodialysis recipients at a remodeled kidney center: Social Work in Health Care Vol 33(2) 2001, 53-65. *Borras, J. M., Sanchez-Hernandez, A., Navarro, M., Martinez, M., Mendez, E., Ponton, J. L. L., et al. (2001). Compliance, satisfaction, and quality of life of patients with colorectal cancer receiving home chemotherapy or outpatient treatment: A randomised controlled trial: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 322(7290) Apr 2001, 826. *Borreca, F. A. (1974). An historical and developmental perspective of community contingencies that affect the thrust toward selected services for the mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Botterbusch, K. F. (1988). A survey of needs in six rehabilitation services administration priority areas in vocational rehabilitation facilities: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 21(1) Spr 1988, 15-24. *Bower, E., & McLellan, D. L. (1994). Assessing motor-skill acquisition in four centers for the treatment of children with cerebral palsy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 36(10) Oct 1994, 902-909. *Brady, J. V. (1996). Drug policy and the enhancement of access to treatment. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Branford, D., & Collacott, R. A. (1994). Comparison of community and institutional prescription of antiepileptic drugs for individuals with learning disabilities: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 38(6) Dec 1994, 561-566. *Branford, S. (1994). A study of the prescribing for people with learning disabilities living in the community and in National Health Service care: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 38(6) Dec 1994, 577-586. *Brannen, S. J., Brannen, K. R., & Colligan, T. W. (1999). Measuring cultural climate in a uniformed services medical center: Military Medicine Vol 164(3) Mar 1999, 202-208. *Brewin, C. (1980). Explaining the lower rates of psychiatric treatment among Asian immigrants to the United Kingdom: A preliminary study: Social Psychiatry Vol 15(1) 1980, 17-19. *Broadhead, R. S. (2003). Safer injection facilities: Obstacles, proposals, policies and program evaluations: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 533-538. *Broadhead, R. S., Borch, C. A., van Hulst, Y., Farrell, J., Villemez, W. J., & Altice, F. L. (2003). Safer injection sites in New York City: A utilization survey of injection drug users: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 733-750. *Brockmeier, W. E. (1975). Attitudes and opinions of relatives of institutionalized mentally retarded individuals toward institutional and non-institutional care and training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, S. L. (1998). The effect of facility type on quality in Medicaid's intermediate care facility program for the mentally retarded. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Browne, G. J., & Penna, A. (1996). Short stay facilities: The future of efficient paediatric emergency services: Archives of Disease in Childhood Vol 74(4) Apr 1996, 309-313. *Bruininks, R. H., Hauber, F. A., & Kudla, M. J. (1980). National survey of community residential facilities: A profile of facilities and residents in 1977: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 84(5) Mar 1980, 470-478. *Buffard, S., Dupire, J. E., & Roussel, E. (1983). Two group experiences in a Lyon prison: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(2) Feb 1983, 173-179. *Bullenkamp, J., & Voges, B. (2003). Voting Behaviour of the Chronic Mentally Ill Results from Opinion Polls Among Residents from Therapeutic Facilities after the Federal Elections to the Bundestag in 1994, 1998 and 2002: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 30(8) Nov 2003, 444-449. *Bullock, R., Hosie, K., Little, M., & Millham, S. (1990). Secure accommodation for very difficult adolescents: Some recent research findings: Journal of Adolescence Vol 13(3) Sep 1990, 205-216. *Burke, E. J. (1986). Home versus clinic-based treatment for pediatric migraine headache: Effects of parental involvement and therapist contact: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burt, M. R., Resnick, G., & Novick, E. R. (1998). Center for family life. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bush, B. J. (1985). A systems inquiry for self-renewal of a therapeutic community: The house of affirmation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butler, R., Oyewole, D., & Pitt, B. (2000). What is the relationship between general practitioners' community referrals, and hospital referrals to an old age psychiatric service? : Aging & Mental Health Vol 4(1) Feb 2000, 79-81. *Camacho-Salinas, R. L. (1984). How are alcoholic veterans treated?: Differential use of modalities in alcoholism treatment units of the Veterans Administration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Campayo, J. G., Broto, C. G., Buil, B., Luengo, M. G., Caballero, L., & Collazo, F. (2006). Attitudes of Spanish doctors towards immigrant patients: An opinion survey: Actas Espanolas de Psiquiatria Vol 34(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 371-376. *Campbell, H. L., & Fung, N. K. (2007). How safe are patient interview rooms? : Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 31(1) Jan 2007, 10-13. *Carefoot, J. L. (1977). The community adjustment of ex-state mental hospital patients: An intra-group, interdisciplinary approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carnes, M., & Bland, C. (2007). A Challenge to Academic Health Centers and the National Institutes of Health to Prevent Unintended Gender Bias in the Selection of Clinical and Translational Science Award Leaders: Academic Medicine Vol 82(2) Feb 2007, 202-206. *Carrera, R. N. (1992). Prediction of suicide in military medical facilities: Military Medicine Vol 157(3) Mar 1992, 139-141. *Carrigan, D. R., Kirby, K. C., & Marlowe, D. B. (1995). Effect of dispenser location on taking free condoms in an outpatient cocaine abuse treatment clinic: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 28(4) Win 1995, 465-466. *Carver, G. F. (1986). Variables affecting deinstitutionalization in Arkansas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cascarino, T. J. (1983). Development and implementation of a residential free-standing treatment facility for juvenile offenders with alcohol and drug abuse problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chafetz, P. K. (1991). Structuring environments for dementia patients. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Chafetz, P. K., Ochs, C. E., Tate, L. A., & Niederehe, G. (1982). Employment opportunities for geropsychologists: American Psychologist Vol 37(11) Nov 1982, 1221-1227. *Chardin, D., Bretecher, P., Grossmann, F., & Lacour, M. (1986). The crisis center of Corbeil: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 62(8) Oct 1986, 951-960. *Chau, R. C. M., & Yu, S. W. K. (1998). Occupational therapy stations in China: Economic integration or economic stratification for people with learning difficulties: International Social Work Vol 41(1) Jan 1998, 7-21. *Cheek, F. E., & Wolcott, R. (1968). Hospitalized disturbed children: Demographic, family background and behavioral characteristics: Psychiatric Quarterly Supplement Vol 42(2) 1968, 349-370. *Chester, B. (1990). Because mercy has a human heart: Centers for victims of torture. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Citeroni, T. B. (2005). Book Review: Feeding Anorexia: Gender and Power at a Treatment Center: Gender & Society Vol 19(3) Jun 2005, 426-428. *Citrome, L., Levine, J., & Allingham, B. (1996). Utilization of depot neuroleptic medication in psychiatric inpatients: Psychopharmacology Bulletin Vol 32(3) 1996, 321-326. *Clarke, S. P. (2007). Registered nurse staffing and patient outcomes in acute care: Looking back, pushing forward: Medical Care Vol 45(12) Dec 2007, 1126-1128. *Clayton, T. (1979). Residential observation and assessment under attack: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 5(1) Sum 1979, 38-41. *Cleveland, S. E., & Williamson, G. A. (1979). Internship recruitment and the VA Psychology Training Program: Professional Psychology Vol 10(6) Dec 1979, 800-807. *Cochran, C. R. (1997). Factors affecting job satisfaction of medical directors in community and migrant health centers in the United States. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cochran, W. E., Sran, P. K., & Varano, G. A. (1977). The relocation syndrome in mentally retarded individuals: Mental Retardation Vol 15(2) Apr 1977, 10-12. *Cohen, C. A., & Pushkar, D. (1999). Transitions in care: Lessons learned from a longitudinal study of dementia care: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 7(2) Spr 1999, 139-146. *Cohen, P. R. (2006). Chemical Dependence Programs. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Coleman, L. E. (2002). Addressing spirituality within a mental health agency: A case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Collis, M., & Ekdawi, M. Y. (1984). Social adjustment in rehabilitation: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 7(3) 1984, 259-272. *Collomb, H. (1978). The economy of psychiatric villages: Social Science & Medicine Vol 12(3-4C) Nov 1978, 113-115. *Comfort, M., & Kaltenbach, K. A. (2000). Predictors of treatment outcomes for substance-abusing women: A retrospective study: Substance Abuse Vol 21(1) Mar 2000, 33-45. *Condelli, W. S., Koch, M. A., & Fletcher, B. (2000). Treatment refusal/attrition among adults randomly assigned to programs at a drug treatment campus: The New Jersey Substance Abuse Treatment Campus, Seacaucus, NJ: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 18(4) Jun 2000, 395-407. *Corazzini, J. G., May, T. M., & Robbins, S. B. (1986). Counseling center hiring preferences: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 1986, 78-80. *Correale, A., & Pedriali, E. (2007). The leader and the institution: Therapeutic Communities Vol 28(2) Sum 2007, 163-172. *Coucouvanis, K., Lakin, K. C., Prouty, R., Webster, A., Braddock, D., & Smith, G. (2006). Trends and Milestones: Mental Retardation Vol 44(3) Jun 2006, 235-238. *Crenshaw, D. A. (2005). Clinical tools to facilitate treatment of childhood traumatic grief: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 51(3) 2005, 239-255. *Crimando, W., Riggar, T. F., & Hansen, G. (1986). Personnel turnover: The plague of rehabilitation facilities: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(2) Sum 1986, 17-20. *Cunningham, P. J., & Mueller, C. D. (1991). Individuals with mental retardation in residential facilities: Findings from the 1987 National Medical Expenditure Survey: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 96(2) Sep 1991, 109-117. *Cunningham, T. F. (1977). Mental retardation in Norway: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 12(1) Feb 1977, 22-25. *Cutler, L. J., Kane, R. A., Degenholtz, H. B., Miller, M. J., & Grant, L. (2006). Assessing and Comparing Physical Environments for Nursing Home Residents: Using New Tools for Greater Research Specificity: The Gerontologist Vol 46(1) Feb 2006, 42-51. *Cyr, M., Hodgins, S., Gaston, L., & Viens, L. (1990). Life in supervised apartments for the chronic psychiatric patient: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 9(1) Spr 1990, 23-38. *Czerlinsky, T. (1987). Vocational rehabilitation facilities: Some critical characteristics: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 20(1) Spr 1987, 11-17. *Dabrowski, S., & Stanczak, T. (1988). Treatment, care, and rehabilitation of the chronic mentally ill in Poland: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 39(6) Jun 1988, 657-661. *Daehler, M. W. (1974). A seminar on child advocacy and children's needs: Where to begin: Teaching of Psychology Vol 1(1) Oct 1974, 36-38. *Dahlgren, L., & Willander, A. (1989). Are special treatment facilities for female alcoholics needed? A controlled 2-year follow-up study from a specialized female unit (EWA) versus a mixed male/female treatment facility: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 13(4) Aug 1989, 499-504. *D'Angelo, M. S. (2006). A comparative study of motivational interviewing and traditional treatment approach on movement along stages of change, treatment completion, compliance with aftercare plan, and length of abstinence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Daughters, S. B. (2005). Distress tolerance as a predictor of early treatment dropout in a residential substance abuse treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *D'Aunno, T., & Sutton, R. I. (1992). The responses of drug abuse treatment organizations to financial adversity: A partial test of the threat-rigidity thesis: Journal of Management Vol 18(1) Mar 1992, 117-131. *Dawe, S., & Richmond, R. (1997). Controlled drinking as a treatment goal in Australian alcohol treatment agencies: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 14(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 81-86. *Day, K., & Calkins, M. P. (2002). Design and dementia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *de Girolamo, G. (2001). The Italian PROGRES project on non-hospital residential facilities: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 2001, 260-275. *de Senarclens, M., & Stucki, J. D. (1972). Psychotherapeutic approach with unwed mothers in the framework of maternal hotels: Preliminary results of a study: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 21(1-6) 1972-1973, 170-175. *Dekker, J., & Peen, J. (2004). The Elderly and Inpatient Mental Health Care: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 10(2) Sum 2004, 107-115. *Delaru, V. V., Klauchek, S. V., & Gonzhal, I. V. (1993). Analysis of psychotherapeutic activity in a medical cooperative: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 93(6) 1993, 89-90. *Denner, B. (1974). Returning madness to an accepting community: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 10(2) Sum 1974, 163-172. *Deshler, A. M. B., Cheney, L. C., & Villejo, L. A. (2005). National Survey of Cancer Educators: Salary and Budget: Health Promotion Practice Vol 6(3) Jul 2005, 240-245. *Devlin, A. S., & Arneill, A. B. (2003). Health care environments and patient outcomes: A Review of the Literature: Environment and Behavior Vol 35(5) Sep 2003, 665-694. *Diekroger, D. K. (1989). The effectiveness of education on parents of children attending asthma summer camp: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Donald, A. G. (1976). Factors that influence the selection of mental health treatment resources by referring physicians: Psychiatric Forum Vol 6(1) Spr 1976, 26-34. *dosReis, S., Barnett, S., Love, R. C., & Riddle, M. A. (2003). A Guide for Managing Acute Aggressive Behavior of Youths in Residential and Inpatient Treatment Facilities: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(10) Oct 2003, 1357-1363. *Doubrawa, R. (1976). Problems and tasks of psychologists in health resorts: Psychologische Rundschau Vol 27(3) Jul 1976, 176-188. *Douglas, C. H., & Douglas, M. R. (2004). Patient-friendly hospital environments: Exploring the patients' perspective: Health Expectations: An International Journal of Public Participation in Health Care & Health Policy Vol 7(1) Mar 2004, 61-73. *Drecka, M., Mazurczak, M., & Puzynska, E. (1976). Psychiatric and psychological characteristics of children remaining in the child custody center in Warsaw: Psychiatria Polska Vol 10(4) 1976, 403-412. *Drotar, D., Eckl, C. L., Beitzel, M., Gil, E., Kocik, S., Kuekes, K., et al. (1997). Psychosocial services for children and adolescents with hemophilia and their families: Results of a national survey: Children's Health Care Vol 26(3) Sum 1997, 137-150. *Drotar, D., Timmons-Mitchell, J., Williams, L. L., Palermo, T. M., Levi, R., Robinson, J. R., et al. (2000). Conducting research with children and adolescents in clinical and applied settings: Practical lessons from the field. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Drozd, E. M., Cromwell, J., Gage, B., Maier, J., Greenwald, L. M., & Goldman, H. H. (2006). Patient casemix classification for Medicare psychiatric prospective payment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(4) Apr 2006, 724-732. *Duchemin, H. (1983). The penitentiary administration's point of view on the creation of regional medico-psychological centers: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(2) Feb 1983, 145-151. *Duncan, J. (2007). Predictive factors of success for adolescents in a residential treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Duprez, D., Benmoura, D., & Sperandeo, D. (1982). Organization of a social gynecology center: Genitif Vol 4(10-11) 1982, 3-10. *Durance, P. W., Gibson, T. B., Davis-Sacks, M. L., & Homan, R. K. (1992). Multifacility utilization by the chronically mentally ill in the Department of Veterans Affairs: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 19(2) Sum 1992, 178-194. *Easton, K. (1974). Residential facilities for hospital-discharged former mental patients: Aspects in development: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 74(10) Sep 1974, 1762-1765. *Eckerman, W. C. (1972). A nationwide survey of mental health and correctional institutions for adult mentally disordered offenders. DHEW No (HMS) 73-9018: (1972) A nationwide survey of mental health and correctional institutions for adult mentally disordered offenders DHEW No (HMS) 73-9018 Rockville, MD, US: National Institute of Mental Health. *Edgington, S. C. (2004). Perceptions of the atonement among perfectionistic latter-day saint women with eating disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Einterz, R. M., Kimaiyo, S., Mengech, H. N. K., Barasa O, K.-O., Esamai, F., Quigley, F., et al. (2007). Responding to the HIV pandemic: The power of an academic medical partnership: Academic Medicine Vol 82(8) Aug 2007, 812-818. *Eisenstein-Naveh, A. R. (2003). The Center for Children and Families at Risk: A facilitating environment: The Family Journal Vol 11(2) Apr 2003, 191-201. *Ellington, C., & Cass, J. (1972). Directory of facilities for the learning-disabled and handicapped. Oxford, England: Harper & Row. *Elton, C. F., & Rose, H. A. (1973). The counseling center: A mirror of institutional size: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 20(2) Mar 1973, 176-180. *Engestrom, Y., Brown, K., Engestrom, R., & Koistinen, K. (1990). Organizational forgetting: An activity-theoretical perspective. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Epps, K. (1997). The use of secure accommodation for adolescent girls who engage in severe and repetitive self-injurious behaviour: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 2(4) Oct 1997, 539-552. *Ettorre, E. M. (1984). A study of alcoholism treatment units: I. Treatment activities and the institutional response: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 19(3) 1984, 243-255. *Evans, R. W. (1978). Children of dialysis patients and selection of dialysis setting: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(3) Mar 1978, 343-345. *Ezrachi, O. (2005). Outcomes Measurement and Quality Improvement in an Acute Inpatient Rehabilitation Setting. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Farin, E., Follert, P., Gerdes, N., Jackel, W. H., & Thalau, J. (2004). Quality assessment in rehabilitation centres: The indicator system 'Quality Profile': Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(18) Sep 2004, 1096-1104. *Fasolo, F. (1989). "Fabrizio's purse": or Neoteny in psychiatry: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(3) 1989, 537-547. *Felsenthal, D., & Scheerenberger, R. C. (1978). Stability and attitudes of primary caregivers in the community: Mental Retardation Vol 16(1) Feb 1978, 16-18. *Festinger, D. S., Lamb, R. J., Marlowe, D. B., & Kirby, K. C. (2002). From telephone to office: Intake attendance as a function of appointment delay: Addictive Behaviors Vol 27(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 131-137. *Fielding, D. (1987). Working with children and young people. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Fioritti, A., Lo Russo, L., & Melega, V. (1997). Reform said or done? The case of Emilia-Romagna within the Italian psychiatric context: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(1) Jan 1997, 94-98. *Fioritti, A., Lo Russo, L., & Melega, V. (1997). "Reform said or done? The case of Emilia-Romagna within the Italian psychiatric context": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(10) Oct 1997, 1486. *Fishbain, D. A., Cutler, R. B., Rosomoff, H. L., & Steele-Rosomoff, R. (2000). Risk for violent behavior in patients with chronic pain: Evaluation and management in the pain facility setting: Pain Medicine Vol 1(2) Jun 2000, 140-155. *Fisher, J., & Horsfall, J. (2005). Fear and Learning. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Fitch, M. I., Gray, R. E., McGowan, T., Brunskill, I., Steggles, S., Sellick, S., et al. (2003). Travelling for radiation cancer treatment: Patient perspectives: Psycho-Oncology Vol 12(7) Oct-Nov 2003, 664-674. *Fitzpatrick, J. M., While, A. E., & Roberts, J. D. (1996). Operationalisation of an observation instrument to explore nurse performance: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 33(4) Aug 1996, 349-360. *Flegel, H. (1971). Psychotherapeutic clinics for children and adolescents according to United States models: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 21(5) Sep 1971, 187-193. *Ford, J. H. (2005). Assessing employee attitudes towards organizational change in substance abuse treatment agencies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ford, W. E. (1985). Alcoholism and drug abuse service forecasting models: A comparative discussion: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 20(2) Feb 1985, 233-252. *Ford, W. E., & Schmittdiel, C. J. (1982). Psychologists in substance-abuse: Alcoholism and drug-abuse treatment units: Bulletin of the Society of Psychologists in Substance Abuse Vol 1(4) Sum 1982, 187-192. *Ford, W. E., & Schmittdiel, C. J. (1983). Predicting alcoholism service needs from a national treatment utilization survey: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 18(8) Dec 1983, 1073-1084. *Ford, W. E., Schmittdiel, C. J., & Reed, J. (1983). Predicting alcoholism manpower needs: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 18(8) Dec 1983, 1049-1062. *Fort, S. T. (1986). A follow-up study on the posttreatment community adjustment of a group of adolescent girls: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fortney, J. C., Lancaster, A. E., Owen, R. R., & Zhang, M. (1998). Geographic market areas for psychiatric and medical outpatient treatment: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 25(1) Feb 1998, 108-116. *Foster, J., Tyrell, K., Cropper, V., & Hunt, N. (2007). Two case studies of user involvement in the recruitment of staff for drug services: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2007, 89-94. *Foster, J. R., & Cataldo, J. K. (1993). Prediction of first episode of clinical depression in patients newly admitted to a medical long-term care facility: Findings from a prospective study: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 8(4) Apr 1993, 297-304. *Foster, J. R., Cataldo, J. K., & Boksay, I. J. (1991). Incidence of depression in a medical long-term care facility: Findings from a restricted sample of new admissions: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 6(1) Jan 1991, 13-20. *Friedman, T. C., & Fulop, G. (1988). Disulfiram use at hospital-based and free-standing alcoholism treatment centers: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 5(3) 1988, 139-143. *Froedge, S. W. (2004). The extent that field dependence/independence and motivation predicts the variability in length of stay in a drug and alcohol treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Frueh, B. C., Knapp, R. G., Cusack, K. J., Grubaugh, A. L., Sauvageot, J. A., Cousins, V. C., et al. (2005). Patients' Reports of Traumatic or Harmful Experiences Within the Psychiatric Setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1123-1133. *Fry, C. L., Cvetkovski, S., & Cameron, J. (2006). The place of supervised injecting facilities within harm reduction: Evidence, ethics and policy: Addiction Vol 101(4) Apr 2006, 465-467. *Galanter, M., Dermatis, H., Bunt, G., Williams, C., Trujillo, M., & Steinke, P. (2007). Assessment of spirituality and its relevance to addiction treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 33(3) Oct 2007, 257-264. *Garces, J., Rodenas, F., & Sanjose, V. (2006). Suitability of the health and social care resources for persons requiring long-term care in Spain: An empirical approach: Health Policy Vol 75(2) Jan 2006, 121-130. *Garfat, T. (1990). The involvement of family members as consumers in treatment programs for troubled youths. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Garnier, A.-M. (1992). The responsibility of the therapist: From designation to partnership: Therapie Familiale Vol 13(4) 1992, 377-390. *Gayda, M. (1989). Behavior disorders and illness of institutions: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(8) Jun 1989, 1108-1110. *Geoghegan, N. (2004). Treatment methodology for group psychotherapy with severely psychologically impaired adult clients in the long-term residential therapy setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gerardi, R. J., Blanchard, E. B., Andrasik, F., & McCoy, G. C. (1985). Psychological dimensions of "office hypertension." Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(5) 1985, 609-612. *Germain, C. P. (1984). Sheltering abused women: A nursing perspective: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 22(9) Sep 1984, 24-31. *Gfroerer, J., Epstein, J., & Wright, D. (2004). Estimating substance abuse treatment need by state: Addiction Vol 99(8) Aug 2004, 938-939. *Ghose, T. (2006). Organizational Correlates of Specialized Substance Abuse Treatment Provision to Seropositive Clients: A Political Economy Perspective: Journal of HIV/AIDS & Social Services Vol 5(3-4) 2006, 141-159. *Gibson, M. C., MacLean, J., Borrie, M., & Geiger, J. (2004). Orientation behaviors in residents relocated to a redesigned dementia care unit: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease and Other Dementias Vol 19(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 45-49. *Gilligan, T., Norris, H., & Yates, F. E. (1983). Management problems in a small hostel with a controlled drinking programme: British Journal of Addiction Vol 78(3) Sep 1983, 277-290. *Ginsberg, S. T. (1974). A brief history and current status of accreditation of psychiatric facilities: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Feb 1974, 90-92. *Giordano, S. (1988). Some questions on the mental health in primary care: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 91-94. *Gitto, L., Santoro, D., & Sobbrio, G. (2006). Choice of dialysis treatment and type of medical unit (private vs public): Application of a recursive bivariate probit: Health Economics Vol 15(11) Nov 2006, 1251-1256. *Giuliani, D., & Schnoll, S. H. (1985). Clinical decision making in chemical dependence treatment: A programmatic model: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 2(4) 1985, 203-208. *Glaser, F. B., & Greenberg, S. W. (1975). Relationship between treatment facilities and prevalence of alcoholism and drug abuse: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 36(3) Mar 1975, 348-358. *Glenn, M. B., Goldstein, R., Selleck, E. A., & Rotman, M. (2004). Characteristics of Facility-based Community Integration Programs for People With Brain Injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 482-493. *Glover, G. R., Leese, M., & McCrone, P. (1999). More severe mental illness is more concentrated in deprived areas: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 175 Dec 1999, 544-548. *Goldman, B. A., Mitchell, D. F., & Egelson, P. E. (1997). Institutional information. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Goldman, D. H. (1996). Correlates of early attrition in a therapeutic community's treatment of drug abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gomez, E. A. (1978). Small supportive treatment units and the problem of recidivism in indigent chronic schizophrenic patients: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 50(3) Fal 1978, 211-217. *Gonsalves, V. M., Sapp, J. L., & Huss, M. T. (2007). A comparison of methamphetamine and nonmethamphetamine users in a dual diagnosis facility: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 15(3) Jun 2007, 277-284. *Gordon, A. (2005). Alcoholism: Integrating approaches to influence policy: South African Psychiatry Review Vol 8(1) Feb 2005, 7-8. *Gossling, S. (1979). Intervention measures in geriatric center: Experiences and limitations in practice, illustrated at the Hufeland-Haus in Frankfurt am Main: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 1979, 156-163. *Gouws, E., Bryce, J., Pariyo, G., Schellenberg, J. A., Amaral, J., & Habicht, J.-P. (2005). Measuring the quality of child health care at first-level facilities: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(3) Aug 2005, 613-625. *Gow, C. M., & Williams, J. I. (1977). Nurses' attitudes toward death and dying: A causal interpretation: Social Science & Medicine Vol 11(3) Feb 1977, 191-198. *Grella, C. E., Anglin, M. D., Rawson, R., Crowley, R., & Hasson, A. (1996). What happens when a demonstration project ends: Consequences for a clinic and its clients: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1996, 249-256. *Grella, C. E., & Greenwell, L. (2004). Substance Abuse Treatment for Women: Changes in the Settings Where Women Received Treatment and Types of Services Provided, 1987-1998: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 31(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 367-383. *Grosenick, J. K., & Hatmaker, C. M. (2000). Perceptions of the importance of physical setting in substance abuse treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 18(1) Jan 2000, 29-39. *Guaiana, G., & Barbui, C. (2004). Trends in the use of the Italian Mental Health Act, 1979-1997: European Psychiatry Vol 19(7) Nov 2004, 444-445. *Gubrium, J. F. (1992). Out of control: Family therapy and domestic disorder. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Gudeman, J. E., & Shore, M. F. (1984). Beyond deinstitutionalization: A new class of facilities for the mentally ill: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 311(13) Sep 1984, 832-836. *Guy, T. (2005). A phenomenological analysis of the lived experiences of adolescent female delinquents detained in a correctional treatment facility with a reported history of sexual abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haddad, L. B. (1979). An evaluation of the intra-institutional relocation of elderly psychiatric patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haessig, B. L. (1999). The process of implementing program evaluation at a medical facility: A case study. (therapeutic nursery). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hagan, T. A. (1994). Characteristics, structure, and service delivery: An organizational study of 17 drug treatment programs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hall, E. R., & Gloyer, G. (1985). How adolescents perceive sexual assault services: Health & Social Work Vol 10(2) Spr 1985, 120-128. *Hall, G. C. N. (1995). The preliminary development of theory-based community treatment for sexual offenders: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 26(5) Oct 1995, 478-483. *Hall, O., Bloemer, H., Cantrell, B., & Orebaugh, M. (1986). Using social indicators to locate mental health facilities: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 13(2) Fal 1986, 51-57. *Halvorson Boyd, G. J. (1990). Surviving a holy war: How health care workers in U.S. abortion facilities are coping with antiabortion harassment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hansen, M. (2006). Treatment of problem & pathological gambling in the Nordic countries: Where we are now and where do we go next? : Journal of Gambling Issues No 18 Oct 2006, 91-105. *Hare, J., & Pratt, C. C. (1988). Burnout: Differences between professional and paraprofessional nursing staff in acute care and long-term care health facilities: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 7(1) Mar 1988, 60-72. *Hare, J. M. (1986). Selected factors impacting burnout in professional and paraprofessional caregivers in acute care and long-term health care facilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harly, N. (1987). Psycho-education in medical psycho-pedagogical centers: History and present state: Pratique des Mots No 60 Sep 1987, 7-10. *Harris, G. L., & Stern, M. S. (1988). Mental health care of Black clients in two types of healthcare organizations: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 15(1) Spr 1988, 21-28. *Harris, R., & Timms, N. (1993). Children in secure accommodation: British Journal of Social Work Vol 23(6) Dec 1993, 597-612. *Hart, P. L., & Simms, D. (1972). The optimal size for a general hospital psychiatric unit: British Journal of Social Psychiatry & Community Health Vol 6(2) 1972, 141-147. *Hart, R. S. (2003). An investigation of service provider multicultural competence and facility multiculturalism in children's residential treatment facilities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harvison, K. W., Woodruff-Borden, J., & Jeffery, S. E. (2004). Mismanagement of Panic Disorder in Emergency Departments: Contributors, Costs, and Implications for Integrated Models of Care: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 11(3) Sep 2004, 217-232. *Hausman, C. P. (1977). Geriatric day care and long-term institutionalization: A comparison of attitudes and feelings of family members identified as responsible: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haver, E., Kotler, M., & Baruch, Y. (2003). Special Editorial: The Structural Reform of Mental Health Services: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(4) 2003, 235-239. *Haycock, J. (1992). Sex, sociopathy, and suicide: Suicide among men adjudicated as "sexually dangerous." Forensic Reports Vol 5(4) Oct-Dec 1992, 351-357. *Heaton, R. K., & et al. (1979). Neuropsychological impairment with schizophrenia vs. acute and chronic cerebral lesions: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 1979, 46-53. *Heilbrun, K., Nunez, C. E., Deitchman, M. A., Gustafson, D., & et al. (1992). The treatment of mentally disordered offenders: A national survey of psychiatrists: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 20(4) 1992, 475-480. *Henwood, C. N. (1996). Literacy and the rhetoric of cultural values: The case of a religious health services organization. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hilton, B. A., Budgen, C., Molzahn, A. E., & Attridge, C. B. (2001). Developing and testing instruments to measure client outcomes at the Comox Valley Nursing Center: Public Health Nursing Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 327-339. *Hirsch, R. D., & Kranzhoff, E. U. (1996). Restraint activities in psychogeriatrics--Part I: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 7(3) Jul 1996, 99-104. *Hirsch, R. D., & Kranzhoff, E. U. (1996). Restraint activities in psychogeriatrics--Part II: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 7(4) Oct 1996, 155-161. *Hoch, J. S. (1999). The economics of quality in kidney dialysis: A quality-adjusted cost function for freestanding dialysis facilities. (quality of care). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hofstein, S. (1981). Giving Jewish retarded a chance to be individuals: Journal of Psychology & Judaism Vol 5(2) Spr-Sum 1981, 116-132. *Hogarty, G. E. (2005). Letters: Reinventing Evidence-Based Interventions? : Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1156. *Hoge, M. A., & Flaherty, J. A. (2001). Reengineering clinical psychiatry in academic medical centers: Processes and models of change: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(1) Jan 2001, 63-67. *Hole, G., Wolfersdorf, M., & Kopittke, W. (1992). Special depression treatment wards in the Federal Republic of Germany: A survey: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 133-142. *Holt, C. T. (2006). Predicting proactive and reactive aggression from anxiety and anger measures in an adolescent residential treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Holt, K. (2006). Reliability and validity of the self-determination student scale with an adjudicated incarcerated delinquent population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hornstra, R. K., & Udell, B. (1974). Patterns of psychiatric utilization by diagnosed schizophrenics in the Kansas City area: Schizophrenia Bulletin No 9 Sum 1974, 133-147. *Hotelling, K. (2005). Treatment Mimicking Cultural Norms not-equal-to Healing: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 29(2) Jun 2005, 222-223. *Hoyt, R. L. (1978). Biofeedback facility planning checklist: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 1(2) Win 1978, 71-74. *Huber, J. P. (1976). Regional medico-psychological centers: L'Encephale Vol 2(3) 1976, 225-228. *Hyman, R. B. (1993). Evaluation of an intervention for staff in a long-term care facility using a retrospective pretest design: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 16(2) Jun 1993, 212-224. *Hyttinen, R. (1987). The incidence and reasons for assessment of indications for psychiatric treatment among adolescents: An epidemiological survey of the 13-18 age group in the city of Oulu in 1981-1982: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 41(2) 1987, 129-133. *Imhof, J. E., & Fink, R. L. (1975). N.E.T.W.O.R.C.: A response to crisis: Drug Forum Vol 4(3) 1975, 187-198. *Isohanni, M. (1989). Leadership and problem solving in the psychiatric organization: International Journal of Therapeutic Communities Vol 10(3) 1989, 145-154. *Ives, W. R., Lounsbury, J. W., & Tornatzky, L. G. (1976). An experimental comparison of two community-based drug abuse treatment programs: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 4(3) Jul 1976, 253-258. *Jackson, B. (1971). Review of Community Life for the Mentally Ill: Professional Psychology Vol 2(1) Win 1971, 89-90. *Jacobson, J. O., Robinson, P., & Bluthenthal, R. N. (2007). A multilevel decomposition approach to estimate the role of program location and neighborhood disadvantage in racial disparities in alcohol treatment completion: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(2) Jan 2007, 462-476. *Jason, L. A., Ferrari, J. R., Dvorchak, P. A., Groessl, E. J., & et al. (1997). The characteristics of alcoholics in self-help residential treatment settings: A multi-site study of Oxford House: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 15(1) 1997, 53-63. *Jason, L. A., Olson, B. D., Ferrari, J. R., Layne, A., Davis, M. I., & Alvarez, J. (2003). A Case Study of Self-Governance in a Drug Abuse Recovery Home: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 5(3) 2003, 499-514. *Johnson, J. A., & Roman, P. M. (2002). Predicting closure of private substance abuse treatment facilities: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 29(2) May 2002, 115-125. *Jorgensen-Smith, T., & Lewis, S. (2004). Meeting the Challenge: Innovation in One State Rehabilitation System's Approach to Transition: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 98(4) Apr 2004, 212-227. *Jurd, S. (1994). Is in-patient treatment justified for alcohol dependence? : Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 13(2) 1994, 203-207. *Jurd, S. (1995). Residential treatment for alcohol-dependent patients: A response to Richard Mattick: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 14(1) 1995, 135-136. *Kanfer, F. H., Mai, N., Oberberger, H., & Brengelmann, J. C. (1978). Planning an institution for behavior therapy: A project report: Behavioural Analysis & Modification Vol 2(2) Feb 1978, 146-162. *Kaplan, J. (1985). Caring for the elderly: Religious institutions. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Kappos, L. (1992). Third survey of neurological in-patient services in the former Federal Republic of Germany: Nervenarzt Vol 63(10) Oct 1992, 581-594. *Kazdin, A. E. (1990). Psychotherapy for children and adolescents: Annual Review of Psychology Vol 41 1990, 21-54. *Kellerman, J., Rigler, D., & Siegel, S. E. (1977). The psychological effects of isolation in protected environments: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(5) May 1977, 563-565. *Kempeneers, T. (1982). The restructuring of the PMS (Psycho-Medico-Social) centers: An institutional growth process continues: Bulletin de Psychologie Scolaire et d'Orientation Vol 31(2) Apr-Jun 1982, 20-34. *Kendall, G., Collins, A., & Michael, M. (1997). Constructing risk: psychology, medicine and child welfare: Journal of Applied Social Behaviour Vol 4(1) 1997, 15-27. *Kirigin, K. A. (1975). Training teaching-parents: An evaluation and analysis of workshop training procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirkevold, O., Laake, K., & Engedal, K. (2003). Use of constraints and surveillance in Norwegian wards for the elderly: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(6) Jun 2003, 491-497. *Klein, J. R. (1974). The day treatment center for chronic patients: The politics of despair: Massachusetts Journal of Mental Health Vol 4(2) Win 1974, 10-31. *Kline, L. W. (1937). Review of Music in institutions: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 32(1) Apr 1937, 127. *Knudsen, H. K., Ducharme, L. J., & Roman, P. M. (2007). Controlled-Release Oxycodone Admissions in Public and Private Substance Abuse Treatment: Associations with Organizational Characteristics: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 26(1) 2007, 41-50. *Knudsen, H. K., Roman, P. M., & Ducharme, L. J. (2005). Does Service Diversification Enhance Organizational Survival?: Evidence From the Private Substance Abuse Treatment System: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 32(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 241-252. *Koch, A. L., Arfken, C. L., & Schuster, C. R. (2006). Characteristics of U.S. substance abuse treatment facilities adopting buprenorphine in its initial stage of availability: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 83(3) Sep 2006, 274-278. *Kolodner, R. M. (1992). Mental health clinical computer applications that succeed: The VA experience: Computers in Human Services Vol 8(3-4) 1992, 1-17. *Konarski, E. A., & Tasse, M. (2005). Assessing Risk of Injury in People With Mental Retardation Living in an Intermediate Care Facility: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 110(5) Sep 2005, 333-338. *Kontaxakis, V. P., & Christodoulou, G. N. (1994). Services for substance abusers in Greece: Psychiatriki Vol 4(3-4) Dec 1994, 159-164. *Kopcanova, D. (2002). Ethics and ethical principles in psychological counseling: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 37(2) 2002, 173-179. *Kramer, M. (1989). The biostatistical approach. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Kreuger, R. B., & Kaplan, M. S. (2002). Treatment resources for the paraphilic and hypersexual disorders: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 8(1) Jan 2002, 59. *Krueger, M. A., & Powell, N. W. (1990). Choices in caring: Contemporary approaches to child and youth care work. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Kruzich, J. M., & Berg, W. (1985). Predictors of self-sufficiency for the mentally ill in long-term care: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 21(3) Fal 1985, 198-207. *Kumpel, Q. (1972). Gerontopsychiatric departments in Czech psychiatric institutes: Psychiatric hospital in Opava: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 68(3) Jun 1972, 173-176. *Kunzova, J. (1974). Review of the present state of hospital care of mentally defective children and adolescents: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 70(1) Feb 1974, 62-66. *Kushlick, A. (1975). Epidemiology and evaluation of services for the mentally handicapped. Oxford, England: University Park. *Kwok, S.-m. (2000). Research note: Exploring the experiences of Chinese in drugs treatment programs in Vancouver: British Journal of Social Work Vol 30(5) Oct 2000, 663-672. *Kyrouz, E. M., & Humphreys, K. (1997). Do health care workplaces affect treatment environments? : Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 7(2) Apr 1997, 105-118. *Lachauer, R., Neun, H., & Dahlmann, W. (1992). Psychosomatic institutions in Germany: A stock taking: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 42(1) Jan 1992, 1-10. *Lamothe, P. (1983). About the ideal institutions for mentally ill delinquents: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(2) Feb 1983, 169-172. *Langley, A. E., Maurana, C. A., Le Roy, G. L., Ahmed, S. M., & Harmon, C. M. (1998). Developing a community-academic health center: Strategies and lessons learned: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 12(3) Aug 1998, 273-277. *Lanza, M. L., Demaio, J., & Benedict, M. (2005). Assault Support Group: A Beginning. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Lawson, C. W., & Lockhart, D. (1985). The sex distribution of children in care: Journal of Adolescence Vol 8(2) Jun 1985, 167-181. *Leger, J. M., Garoux, R., Bourrat, M. M., & Tessier, J. F. (1980). l'hospitalisation permanente a la prise en charge a domicile des personnes agees "deteriorees." / From permanent hospital care to home medical care for "deteriorated" old people: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 138(6) Jun 1980, 737-742. *Lehmann, L. S., McCormick, R. A., & Kizer, K. W. (1999). A survey of assaultive behavior in Veterans Health Administration facilities: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(3) Mar 1999, 384-389. *Leidy, B. D., Haugaard, J. J., Nunno, M. A., & Kwartner, J. K. (2006). Review of restraint data in a residential treatment center for adolescent females: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 35(5-6) Dec 2006, 339-352. *Leidy, B. D., Haugaard, J. J., Nunno, M. A., & Kwartner, J. K. (2006). "Review of restraint data in a residential treatment center for adolescent females": Erratum: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 35(5-6) Dec 2006, 353. *Lemire, G., Rondeau, G., Brochu, S., Schneeberger, P., & et al. (1996). Treatment programs for violent men: From the community to the correctional: Canadian Journal of Criminology Vol 38(1) Jan 1996, 33-59. *Lerner, W. D., Forbes, R. O., Merlin, S. I., & Barr, M. A. (1986). A division of substance abuse medicine in a teaching hospital: Journal of Medical Education Vol 61(7) Jul 1986, 606-608. *Levinson, W., & Axler, H. (2007). Strategic planning in a complex academic environment: Lessons from one academic health center: Academic Medicine Vol 82(8) Aug 2007, 806-811. *Levy, E. (1976). Designing environments for mentally retarded clients: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 27(11) Nov 1976, 793-796. *Lewis, M. W. (1985). An analysis of the self concept scores of low income Black alcoholics in dissonant and consonant treatment settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Liberman, R. P., Ferris, C., Salgado, P., & Salgado, J. (1975). Replication of the Achievement Place model in California: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 8(3) Fal 1975, 287-299. *Liberman, Y. I., Ostroglazov, V. G., Lisina, M. A., & Eliava, V. N. (1990). The clinico-epidemiologic characteristics of the groups of mental patients recognized at the therapeutic department: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(11) 1990, 92-98. *Lichtenberg, P. A., Smith, M., Frazer, D., Molinari, V., Rosowsky, E., Crose, R., et al. (1998). Standards for psychological services in long-term care facilities: The Gerontologist Vol 38(1) Feb 1998, 122-127. *Lindley, M. C., Horlick, G. A., Shefer, A. M., Shaw, F. E., & Gorji, M. (2007). Assessing state immunization requirements for healthcare workers and patients: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 32(6) Jun 2007, 459-465. *Lindsay, G., Dockrell, J. E., Mackie, C., & Letchford, B. (2005). The roles of specialist provision for children with specific speech and language difficulties in England and Wales: A model for inclusion? : Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 5(3) Nov 2005, 88-96. *Linger, C. A., & Alves, S. P. (1983). Interconsultation: Rethinking concepts: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 32(3) May-Jun 1983, 169-172. *Linnihan, P. C. (1977). Adolescent day treatment: A community alternative to institutionalization of the emotionally disturbed adolescent: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 47(4) Oct 1977, 679-688. *Lippman, R. L. (1971). More on Community Mental Health Centers amendments of 1969: American Psychologist Vol 26(3) Mar 1971, 311-312. *Lipsius, S. H. (1973). Judgments of alternatives to hospitalization: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130(8) Aug 1973, 892-896. *Liszka-Chaloner, J. M. (2005). An exploration of the relationship of attachment style and working alliance on substance abuse client treatment satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lo, A., & Woodward, A. (1993). An evaluation of freestanding alcoholism treatment for Medicare recipients: Addiction Vol 88(1) Jan 1993, 53-68. *Lockyer, J. M., & Parboosingh, J. (1989). Relationships with medical institutions. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Lombardi, V. P. (1975). An exploratory study of family care in the redesign of a system of human services for the mentally retarded in upstate New York: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lothstein, L. M. (2004). The Relationship between the Treatment Facilities and the Church Hierarchy: Forensic Issues and Future Considerations. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Lubin, B., & Lubin, A. W. (1972). Patterns of Psychological Services in the U.S.: 1959-1969: Professional Psychology Vol 3(1) Win 1972, 63-65. *Machu, V., Novotna, J., Travnikova, A., & Svitilova, J. (1995). Satisfaction of patients with treatment in the Psychiatric Sanatorium in Brno: Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 91(5) Nov 1995, 270-276. *Mandal, M., Purdin, S., & McGinn, T. (2005). A study of health facilities: Implications for reproductive health and HIV/AIDS programs in southern Sudan: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 24(3) 2005-2006, 175-190. *Mangelsdorff, A. D., & Finstuen, K. (2003). Patient Satisfaction in Military Medicine: Status and an Empirical Test of a Model: Military Medicine Vol 168(9) Sep 2003, 744-749. *Manley, S., & Armstrong, M. (1976). A transitional living experience for the severely disabled: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 19(4) Jun 1976, 551-555. *Marshall, S. (1999). The multigenerational treatment setting for the chemically dependent adolescent; Impact on cost, quality and treatment outcomes: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 18(4) 1999, 13-27. *Martin, T. C. (2007). The effect of social networks and co-occurring mental disorders on barriers to treatment and treatment motivation among women with substance use disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Martindale, B. (2001). New discoveries concerning psychoses and their organizational fate. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Massie, H. N. (1972). Neighborhood psychiatry in a mobile health unit: A report on psychiatric contact with adolescents and young adults in the Judson Mobile Health Unit in New York's Lower East Side in 1969 and 1970: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 13(5) Sep 1972, 429-433. *Maters, W. (1973). The quarterway house: Alcohol Health & Research World Exp Issue Sum 1973, 21-24. *Mattick, R. P. (1995). Residential treatment for alcohol-dependent patients? : Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 14(1) 1995, 134-135. *Mazzagatti, C. E. (1985). Effects of ICF-MR program services on the adaptive behavior of residents of a state-operated facility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McAuliffe, W. E. (2004). Measuring Treatment Needs: A Reply to Gfroerer, Epstein, and Wright: Addiction Vol 99(9) Sep 2004, 1219-1220. *McAuliffe, W. E., & Dunn, R. (2004). Substance abuse treatment needs and access in the USA: Interstate variations: Addiction Vol 99(8) Aug 2004, 999-1014. *McBrien, J., & Candy, S. (1998). Working with organisations, or: why won't they follow my advice? New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *McConnell, K. J., Newgard, C. D., Mullins, R. J., Arthur, M., & Hedges, J. R. (2005). Mortality Benefit of Transfer to Level I versus Level II Trauma Centers for Head-Injured Patients: Health Services Research Vol 40(2) Apr 2005, 435-457. *McCormick, M. S. (1997). How to get there from here: Wayfinding in complex environments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McGlinn, C. J. (2006). The effect of federal regulations on the physical restraint of children and adolescents in residential treatment with an analysis of client, staff, and environmental variables. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McKenzie, B., & Curr, H. (2005). Predicting violence in a medium secure setting: A study using the historical and clinical scales of the HCR-20: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 7(3) Aug 2005, 22-28. *McKirnan, D. J. (1980). Community differences in conceptions of deviant behavior: An exploratory study of attitudes toward alcohol-related help sources: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 8(6) Dec 1980, 637-656. *McKnight, I., Maas, B., Wood, E., Tyndall, M. W., Small, W., Lai, C., et al. (2007). Factors associated with public injecting among users of Vancouver's supervised injection facility: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(2) 2007, 319-325. *Mechanic, D. (1978). Effects of psychological distress on perceptions of physical health and use of medical and psychiatric facilities: Journal of Human Stress Vol 4(4) Dec 1978, 26-32. *Meinck, M., Lubke, N., & Plate, A. (2006). Expansion or reduction of geriatric care structures in Germany? A critical analysis on the significance of the official statistics and other surveys: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 39(6) Dec 2006, 443-450. *Meinhardt, K. (1978). Nonhospital alternatives for acute psychiatric care in California: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 29(7) Jul 1978, 437-442. *Miles, S. H., Singer, P. A., & Siegler, M. (1989). Conflicts between patients' wishes to forgo treatment and the policies of health care facilities: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 321(1) Jul 1989, 48-50. *Miller, A. C. (2002). Changing the face of the organization: Addressing the challenges of work in a multi-ethnic society: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 24(1) Feb 2002, 72-84. *Miller, J. A., Hunt, D. P., & Georges, M. A. (2006). Reduction of Physical Restraints in Residential Treatment Facilities: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 16(4) Spr 2006, 202-208. *Miller, N. S., & Frances, R. J. (1989). New York Hospital-Westchester Division-Cornell University Medical College: A tradition in the treatment of alcoholism: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 6(3) 1989, 201-204. *Minot, B. (1996). The relationship between French psychological, medical, social centers (PMS) and schools: The negotiation approach: II. Results of empirical research: Bulletin de Psychologie Scolaire et d'Orientation Vol 45(3) 1996, 157-182. *Mojtabai, R. (2004). Which Substance Abuse Treatment Facilities Offer Dual Diagnosis Programs? : American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 30(3) 2004, 525-536. *Moltzen, S., Gurevitz, H., Rappaport, M., & Goldman, H. H. (1986). The psychiatric health facility: An alternative for acute inpatient treatment in a nonhospital setting: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 37(11) Nov 1986, 1131-1135. *Montaclair, B. (1985). For want of something betterp Child psychotherapy in an institution: Etudes Psychotherapiques Vol 16(1)59 Mar 1985, 59-65. *Moos, R. H., & Moos, B. S. (1998). The staff workplace and the quality and outcome of substance abuse treatment: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(1) Jan 1998, 43-51. *Mordock, J. B. (1988). Evaluating treatment effectiveness. New York, NY: Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. *Mosse, P. (1992). The rise of alcohology in France: A monopolistic competition. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Mulcahy, S. L. (2006). The relationship between somatic complaints and emotional distress in adolescents in residential treatment settings (Kentucky, Illinois). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murphy, H. M. (1976). Alternatives to the psychiatric hospital: Vie medicale au Canada francais Vol 5(6) Jun 1976, 624-636. *Murphy, K. M., Rabinowitz, T., Nonemaker, S., Morris, J. N., Morrison, M. H., Grigonis, A. M., et al. (2005). An Initiative to Improve Depression Recognition and Management in Long-Stay Nursing Home Residents: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 28(3) 2005, 95-109. *Muscettola, G., Casiello, M., Bolline, P., Sebastiani, G., & et al. (1987). Pattern of therapeutic intervention and role of psychiatric settings: A survey in two regions of Italy: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 75(1) Jan 1987, 55-61. *Myers, B., & Parry, C. D. H. (2005). Access to substance abuse treatment services for black South Africans: Findings from audits of specialist treatment facilities in Cape Town and Gauteng: South African Psychiatry Review Vol 8(1) Feb 2005, 15-19. *Myerson, D. J. (1972). Can institutionalization be prevented? : Massachusetts Journal of Mental Health Vol 2(4) Sum 1972, 17-26. *Nardone, M. (1979). Community characteristics predicting differing care for mentally impaired older persons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Needs, A. (2006). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments: Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2006, 41-43. *Nellori, N., & Ernst, F. (2004). Predictors of treatment completion for patients receiving residential drug and alcohol treatment: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 3(1) 2004, 36-42. *Neumeier, R. (1996). A patient switches wards: The significance for the therapeutic process in inpatient psychotherapy: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 42(2) 1996, 139-153. *Newman, R. I., & Seres, J. L. (1986). The interdisciplinary pain center: An approach to the management of chronic pain. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Nickerson, A. B., Colby, S. A., Brooks, J. L., Rickert, J. M., & Salamone, F. J. (2007). Transitioning youth from residential treatment to the community: A preliminary investigation: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 36(2-3) Jun 2007, 73-86. *No authorship, i. (1908). Review of A Mind That Found Itself: Psychological Bulletin Vol 5(8) Aug 1908, 283-284. *No authorship, i. (1984). Two wrongful death claims reinstated: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 475. *No authorship, i. (1985). Fee awards reviewed: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1985, 298-299. *No authorship, i. (1985). Mental health facilities seek reimbursement: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1985, 301-302. *No authorship, i. (1986). Liability of treatment facilities: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1986, 566-567. *No authorship, i. (1986). Suicides and other deaths: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1986, 565-566. *No authorship, i. (2006). Review of Generalist Practice in Larger Settings: Knowledge and Skill Concepts (Second Edition): Adolescence Vol 41(162) Sum 2006, 403-404. *O'Dwyer, P. (1993). Alcoholism treatment facilities. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *O'Keefe, E. J., & Castaldo, C. J. (1980). A multimodal approach to treatment in a child care agency: Psychological Reports Vol 47(1) Aug 1980, 250. *Olmstead, T., & Sindelar, J. L. (2004). To what extent are key services offered in treatment programs for special populations? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 27(1) Jul 2004, 9-15. *Osborn, D. P. J., & Tang, S. (2001). Effectiveness of audit improving interview room safety: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 25(3) Mar 2001, 92-94. *Oshima, I., Shiiya, J., Ueda, H., & Yamazaki, Y. (1991). A community case study on social conflict caused by general inhabitants who were against building a public psychiatric emergency center in a new satellite town of a megalopolis: Journal of Mental Health No 37 1991, 103-117. *Padget, S. Y., Knight, D. F., & Sawyer, D. J. (1996). Tennessee meets the challenge of dyslexia: Annals of Dyslexia Vol 46 1996, 51-72. *Palmer, B. B., & Linn, L. (1979). An evaluation of traditional and alternative mental health facilities: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 7(4) Oct 1979, 324-327. *Pancheri, L., Costantini, E., de Angelis, G., Iannucci, C., & et al. (1988). Patients' and therapists' perceptions of a cognitive therapy in a university clinic: Influence of the setting and variables related to patient attrition: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 103-114. *Pantelo, P. M. (1972). Community mental health ideology: An analysis of community oriented and traditional mental health facilities: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Pasquier, F., Lebert, F., & Petit, H. (1999). Organization of memory centers and prospects: Revue Neurologique Vol 155(Suppl 4) 1999, 4S83-4S92. *Pereira, S., Dawson, P., & Sarsam, M. (2006). The National Survey of PICU and Low Secure Services: 2. Unit characteristics: Journal of Psychiatric Intensive Care Vol 2(1) Jun 2006, 13-19. *Pergami, A., Gonevi, M., & Guerrini, A. (1997). "Reform said or done? The case of Emilia-Romagna within the Italian psychiatric context": Commentary: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(10) Oct 1997, 1485-1486. *Perna, C. (2003). Problem Gambling Case Conference: International Journal of Mental Health and Addiction Vol 1(1) Sep 2003, No Pagination Specified. *Persi, J., & Pasquali, B. (1999). The use of seclusions and physical restraints: Just how consistent are we? : Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 28(2) Apr 1999, 87-103. *Peter, M. M. (2006). Examining the relationship between reinforcement ratios and seclusion rates in residential treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pisa, A., & Lukens, H. (1975). A multifaceted approach to psychodrama in a day treatment center: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 26(7) Jul 1975, 444-447. *Poland, G. A., & Jacobson, R. M. (2007). Protecting patients from harm: Legislating vaccinations for healthcare workers: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 32(6) Jun 2007, 544-546. *Poldrugo, F., Lenassi, P., Fiore, A., & Spazzapan, B. (2005). Italy: A Profile of Treatment Facilities for Drug Users: Addiction Vol 100(6) Jun 2005, 879-880. *Pothier, P. C., & Cheek, K. (1984). Current practices in sensory motor programming with developmentally delayed infants and young children: Child Care, Health & Development Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 341-348. *Pozzi, G., Barracco, A., & Charmet, G. P. (1996). Culture, education of the symptom and organization of the therapeutic response: Theoretical models and experiences: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 20(4)-21(1) 1996-1997, 572-586. *Pryce, I. G. (1977). The selection of long-stay hospital patients for hostels: A study of patients selected for an experimental hostel and for local authority hostels: Psychological Medicine Vol 7(2) May 1977, 331-343. *Raiha, N. K. (1983). Comprehensive care for the victim of sexual assault: Military Medicine Vol 148(10) Oct 1983, 796-799. *Ramsey-Klawsnik, H., Teaster, P. B., Mendiondo, M. S., Abner, E. L., Cecil, K. A., & Tooms, M. R. (2007). Sexual Abuse of Vulnerable Adults in Care Facilities: Clinical Findings and a Research Initiative: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 12(6) Dec 2007, 332-339. *Ransom, R. A. (1974). Comprehensive alcoholism program: Psychiatric Annals Vol 4(5) May 1974, 73-83. *Raynes, A. E., Patch, V. D., & Cohen, M. (1975). Comparison of opiate and polydrug abusers in treatment: Journal of Psychedelic Drugs Vol 7(2) Apr-Jun 1975, 135-141. *Reamer, F. G. (1989). The contemporary mental health system: Facilities, services, personnel, and finances. New York, NY, England: Greenwood Press. *Redick, R. W., Kramer, M., & Taube, C. A. (1974). Epidemiology of mental illness and utilization of psychiatric facilities among older persons. Oxford, England: American Psychiatric Assn. *Regier, D. A., Goldberg, I. D., & Taube, C. A. (1978). The de facto US mental health services system: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 35(6) Jun 1978, 685-693. *Reif, S. (2004). Increasing Vocational Rehabilitation Participation and Effectiveness Within Substance User Treatment Facilities: What We Still Need to Know: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 39(13-14) 2004, 2629-2630. *Reiter, H. H., Slonim, R. D., & Casesi, D. (1984). Anxiety level among senior citizens: Indian Psychological Review Vol 26(2) 1984, 65-66. *Remington, G., Shammi, C. M., Sethna, R., & Lawrence, R. (2001). Antipsychotic dosing patterns for schizophrenia in three treatment settings: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(1) Jan 2001, 96-98. *Richard, M. (2005). Care Provision for Patients with Eating Disorders in Europe: What Patients Get What Treatment Where? : European Eating Disorders Review Vol 13(3) May-Jun 2005, 159-168. *Richmond, P. A. (2006). Perspectives of professional boundaries from adolescent females in a residential treatment facility: A case study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Richter, K. P., Choi, W. S., & Alford, D. P. (2005). Smoking policies in U.S. outpatient drug treatment facilities: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 7(3) Jun 2005, 475-480. *Ridenour, T. A., Treloar, J. H., & Dean, R. S. (2003). Utility analysis for clinical decision-making in small treatment settings: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(3) Mar 2003, 417-430. *Riedel-Heller, S. G., Matschinger, H., & Angermeyer, M. C. (2005). Mental disorders--Who and what might help? Help-seeking and treatment preferences of the lay public: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 40(2) Feb 2005, 167-174. *Robinson, P. (1993). Treatment for eating disorders in the United Kingdom. Part I. A survey of specialist services: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 1(1) May 1993, 4-9. *Rohrle, B., & Sessar, W. (1991). A scale for evaluating treatment facilities for alcoholic patients: Diagnostica Vol 37(2) 1991, 179-189. *Rome, H. P. (1972). The irony of the ICU. Oxford, England: Brunner/Mazel. *Rosenberg, H., Devine, E. G., & Rothrock, N. (1996). Acceptance of moderate drinking by alcoholism treatment services in Canada: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 57(5) Sep 1996, 559-562. *Rosenheck, R., Frisman, L., & Neale, M. (1994). Estimating the capital component of mental health care costs in the public sector: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 21(6) Jul 1994, 493-509. *Ross, A. L., & Schreiber, L. J. (1975). Bellefaire's day treatment program: An interdisciplinary approach to the emotionally disturbed child: Child Welfare Journal Vol 54(3) Mar 1975, 183-194. *Rounds-Bryant, J. L., Kristiansen, P. L., & Hubbard, R. L. (1999). Drug abuse treatment outcome study of adolescents: A comparison of client characteristics and pretreatment behaviors in three treatment modalities: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 25(4) Nov 1999, 573-591. *Rubes, J., Urban, E., Jenyskova, D., & Sipova, B. (1973). Program and activity of the center for drug addiction in Prague: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 69(5) Oct 1973, 322-327. *Rudolf, G., von Essen, C., Porsch, U., & Grande, T. (1988). Psychotherapy institutions and their patients: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 34(1) 1988, 19-31. *Rwegellera, G. G. (1980). The present state of psychiatry in Zambia and suggestions for future development: Psychopathologie Africaine Vol 16(1) 1980, 21-38. *Rychtarik, R. G., Connors, G. J., Whitney, R. B., McGillicuddy, N. B., Fitterling, J. M., & Wirtz, P. W. (2000). Treatment settings for persons with alcoholism: Evidence for matching clients to inpatient versus outpatient care: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 68(2) Apr 2000, 277-289. *Saforcada, E., Guita, S., & Richter, J. (1974). A study of the possibility of starting day hospitals in Cordoba City: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 20(6) Dec 1974, 411-417. *Salamon, M. J. (1983). Comment: Opportunities for Geropsychologists? : American Psychologist Vol 38(5) May 1983, 613. *Salokangas, R. K. R., Honkonen, T., Stengard, E., & Koivisto, A.-M. (2002). Symptom dimensions and their association with outcome and treatment setting in long-term schizophrenia: Results of the DSP project: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 56(5) 2002, 319-327. *Samford, B., Fischer, J., Reifman, A., & Caldera, Y. (2000). Assessment instruments in Texas alcohol/other drug dependence treatment facilities: Use of biopsychosocial models: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 18(4) 2000, 47-62. *Sams, D. L. P. (2004). Behavioral treatment progress among adolescents in a residential treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sass, P. L., & Nelson, D. L. (1998). Pilot study of the Inpatient Rehabilitation--Scales of Therapeutic Occupation: Occupational Therapy International Vol 5(1) 1998, 66-81. *Schaefer, C. E., & Swanson, A. J. (1988). Children in residential care: Critical issues in treatment. New York, NY: Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. *Schicke, R. K. (1978). A methodology in surveying geriatric patients, facilities, and services: Social Science & Medicine Vol 12(4-A) Jul 1978, 229-234. *Schneider, S. (1981). A model for an alternative educational/treatment program for adolescents: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 18(2) 1981, 119-137. *Schroeder, S. A. (1999). Understanding health behavior and speaking out on the unisured: Two leadership opportunities: Academic Medicine Vol 74(11) Nov 1999, 1163-1171. *Schultz, S. K., Arndt, S., & Liesveld, J. (2003). Locations of facilities with special programs for older substance abuse clients in the US: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(9) Sep 2003, 839-843. *Sebrant, U. (1999). Being female in a health care hierarchy: On the social construction of gender and leader identity in a work organization having a predominance of women: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 13(3) 1999, 153-158. *Sedlak, A. J. (1988). The use and psychosocial impact of a battered women's shelter. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Segal, S. P., & Moyles, E. W. (1979). Management style and institutional dependency in sheltered care: Social Psychiatry Vol 14(4) 1979, 159-165. *Seide, M., & Eagle, C. J. (1973). Hospital confrontation: A cry for help and technique for change: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 43(1) Jan 1973, 79-85. *Shadoan, R. A. (1985). Levels of care for residential treatment in an urban setting: Psychiatric Annals Vol 15(11) Nov 1985, 639-641. *Shaughnessy, M. F. (1984). Institutional child abuse: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 6(4) 1984, 311-318. *Shostack, A. L. (1978). Staffing patterns in group homes for teen-agers: Child Welfare Journal Vol 57(5) May 1978, 309-319. *Sievers, B. (2000). AIDS and the organization: A consultant's view of the coming plague. Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Silsby, H. D., Kruzich, D. J., Neptune, C., & Gouin, H. D. (1983). Establishment of the first US Army Alcoholism Residential Treatment Facility in the continental United States: Military Medicine Vol 148(1) Jan 1983, 21-23. *Silverstein, S. M., Bowman, J., & McHugh, D. (1997). Strategies for hospital-wide dissemination of psychiatric rehabilitation interventions: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 2(1) Fal 1997, 1-23. *Singh, B. K., Knezek, L. D., & Williams, J. S. (1983). Characteristics and behavioral treatment outcomes of older patients in drug treatment programs: Journal of Psychiatric Treatment & Evaluation Vol 5(1) 1983, 77-82. *Siperstein, G. N., Reed, D., Wolraich, M., & O'Keefe, P. (1990). Capabilities essential for adults who are mentally retarded to function in different residential settings: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 25(1) Mar 1990, 45-51. *Sjodin, C. (1989). The significance of the bureaucratization of the psychoanalytic treatment room: Psykisk Halsa Vol 30(4) 1989, 300-304. *Sklar, D. P., Richards, M., Shah, M., & Roth, P. (2007). Responding to disasters: Academic medical centers' responsibilities and opportunities: Academic Medicine Vol 82(8) Aug 2007, 797-800. *Slaby, A. E. (1987). The emergency treatment of the depressed patient with physical illness: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 17(1) 1987, 71-83. *Smalley, K. A., Certo, N. J., & Goetz, L. (1997). Effect of a staff training package on increasing community integration for people with severe disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(1) Mar 1997, 42-48. *Smart, C. (1985). Drug dependence units in England and Wales: The results of a national survey: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 15(1-2) May 1985, 131-144. *Smedslund, J. (1986). Work notes from a drug abuse treatment center for youth: III. Interplay between staff and clients: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 23(11) Nov 1986, 721-724. *Smith, J. M., Oswald, W. T., & Faruki, G. Y. (1976). The effect of relocation on the satisfaction of psychiatric inpatients: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(4) Oct 1976, 845-848. *Smith-Eivemark, J. (2004). The role of a mission leader within a large Catholic health system: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(1) 2004, 79-82. *Smoger, S. H., Looney, S. W., Blondell, R. D., Wieland, L. S., Sexton, L., Rhodes, S. B., et al. (2002). Hospital Use of Ethanol Survey (HUES): Preliminary results: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 21(2) 2002, 65-73. *Sonntag, D., Bauer, C., & Welsch, K. (2005). German statistical report for 2004 on outpatient treatment facilities for substance use disorders: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 51(Suppl2) Dec 2005, S6-S38. *Sonntag, D., Welsch, K., & Bauer, C. (2005). German statistical report for 2004 on inpatient treatment facilities for substance use disorders: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 51(Suppl2) Dec 2005, S39-S64. *Sorensen, J. L., Guydish, J., Zilavy, P., Davis, T. B., Gleghorn, A., Jacoby, M., et al. (2007). Access to drug abuse treatment under treatment on demand policy in San Francisco: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(2) 2007, 227-236. *Stampfer, H., Reymond, J., Burvill, P. W., & Carlson, J. (1984). The relationship between distance from inpatient facilities and the rate of psychiatric admissions in Western Australia: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(8) 1984, 879-884. *Staver, N., McGinnis, M., & Young, R. A. (1955). Intake policies and procedures in a therapeutic camp: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 25 1955, 148-161. *Stock, R. (1983). Distance and the utilization of health facilities in rural Nigeria: Social Science & Medicine Vol 17(9) 1983, 563-570. *Stokes, K. S. (1977). Planning for the future of a severely handicapped autistic child: Journal of Autism & Childhood Schizophrenia Vol 7(3) Sep 1977, 288-298. *Stotsky, B. A. (1974). Extended care and institutional care: Current trends, methods, and experience. Oxford, England: American Psychiatric Assn. *Strauss, S. M., Astone, J. M., Munoz-Plaza, C., Hagan, H., & Jarlais, D. D. (2005). Residential Substance User Treatment Programs as Venues for HCV Pharmacological Treatment: Client and Staff Perspectives: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(12) 2005, 1811-1829. *Striegel-Moore, R. H., Leslie, D., Petrill, S. A., Garvin, V., & Rosenheck, R. A. (2000). One-year use and cost of inpatient and outpatient services among female and male patients with an eating disorder: Evidence from a national database of health insurance claims: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 27(4) May 2000, 381-389. *Stromer, W. F. (1975). Feedback for helpers: Social Work Vol 20(3) May 1975, 238-239. *Struble, L. M. (1996). Ambulation behaviors of people with Alzheimer's disease: Case studies of residents on three facilities along the homelike continuum. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sullivan, G., Duan, N., Kirchner, J., & Henderson, K. L. (2005). Letters: In Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(9) Sep 2005, 1156-1157. *Taylor, D. M., & Mosher-Ashley, P. M. (1996). Community-based residential care for mentally-medically ill elders: Adult Residential Care Journal Vol 10(2) Fal 1996, 88-101. *Taylor, L. S. (1977). The crisis dynamic at Phoenix House: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tenneij, N. H., & Koot, H. M. (2008). Incidence, types and characteristics of aggressive behaviour in treatment facilities for adults with mild intellectual disability and severe challenging behaviour: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 52(2) Feb 2008, 114-124. *Thorberg, F. A., & Lyvers, M. (2006). Negative Mood Regulation (NMR) expectancies, mood, and affect intensity among clients in substance disorder treatment facilities: Addictive Behaviors Vol 31(5) May 2006, 811-820. *Tideman, R. L., Pitts, M. K., & Fairley, C. K. (2006). Client acceptability of the use of computers in a sexual health clinic: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(2) Feb 2006, 121-123. *Timbers, G. D. (1975). Achievement place for girls: Token reinforcement, social reinforcement and instructional procedures in a family-style treatment setting for "pre-delinquent" girls: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tivis, L. J., Parsons, O. A., Glenn, S. W., & Nixon, S. J. (1993). Differences in cognitive impairment between VA and community treatment center alcoholics: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 7(1) Mar 1993, 43-51. *Tomlinson, P. B., & Cumming, J. (1976). Coast Foundation apartment project: Canada's Mental Health Vol 24(1) Mar 1976, 23-28. *Torres, F. T. (1982). Sociocultural aspects of the demand for attention at a Mexico City neighborhood center for alcoholics and their families: Salud Mental Vol 5(2) Sum 1982, 66-73. *Towns, P. H. (1983). Flexibility and adolescents: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (8), Aug, 1983. *Tracy, S. K., Dahlen, H., Caplice, S., Laws, P., Wang, Y. A., Tracy, M. B., et al. (2007). Birth centers in Australia: A national population-based study of perinatal mortality associated with giving birth in a birth center: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 194-201. *Trevino, S. (2007). Self-study: A teacher's narrative inquiry into curriculum making and reflective practice in a residential treatment center context. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tse, J. W. L. (1994). Community resistance to mental handicap facilities in Hong Kong: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 22(3) Sep 1994, 100-103. *Tuchman, E., Gregory, C., Simson, M., & Drucker, E. (2006). Safety, Efficacy, and Feasibility of Office-based Prescribing and Community Pharmacy Dispensing of Methadone: Results of a Pilot Study in New Mexico: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 5(2) 2006, 43-51. *Tuckman, S. B. (1974). The relationship between school psychologists' role performance and treatment resource availability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Turk, D., & Welsch, K. (2000). EBIS annual statistics for 1999 of outpatient counseling and treatment facilities for addicts in Germany: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 46(Suppl1) Nov 2000, S7-S52. *Turk, D., & Welsch, K. (2000). SEDOS annual statistics for 1999 of inpatient addiction treatment in Germany: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 46(Suppl1) Nov 2000, S53-S83. *Uglesic, B. (1978). The development and present-day position of psychiatric care in the region of Split: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 6(1) 1978, 3-9. *Ullrich, G. (1990). Psychosocial care in medical settings: A question of "management bias?" Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 39(7) Sep 1990, 249-254. *van Beek, I. (2003). The Sydney medically supervised injecting centre: A clinical model: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 625-638. *van de Mheen, D., van der Poel, A., Lempens, A., & Maalste, N. (2007). Mobility of hard drug users: Patterns and characteristics relevant for deconcentration of facilities: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 39(2) Jun 2007, 191-199. *van den Brink-Muinen, A. (1997). Women's health care: For whom and why? : Social Science & Medicine Vol 44(10) May 1997, 1541-1551. *Van Hoogdalem, H., Van der Voordt, T. J., & Van Wegen, H. B. (1985). Comparative floorplan-analysis as a means to develop design guidelines: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 5(2) Jun 1985, 153-179. *Vannotti, M. (1989). Placement in a home for therapeutic reasons: Revue Internationale de Criminologie et de Police Technique Vol 42(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 298-307. *Vartanian, F. (2004). Neurobiological differences on populational level: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 28(5) Aug 2004, 909-912. *Voizot, B. (2003). Institutionnal staffs and young handicapped's siblings: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 51(7) Nov 2003, 367-372. *Walker, C. E., & McCormick, D. (2004). Current Practices in Residential Treatment for Adolescent Sex Offenders: A Survey: Journal of Child Sexual Abuse Vol 13(3-4) 2004, 245-255. *Wandwalo, E., Makundi, E., Hasler, T., & Morkve, O. (2006). Acceptability of community and health facility-based directly observed treatment of tuberculosis in Tanzanian urban setting: Health Policy Vol 78(2-3) Oct 2006, 284-294. *Warfield, M. E. (1995). The cost-effectiveness of home visiting versus group services in early intervention: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 19(2) Spr 1995, 130-148. *Watkins, P. L. (1999). Manualized treatment of panic disorder in a medical setting: Two illustrative case studies: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 6(4) Dec 1999, 353-372. *Watson, K. R. (2005). Towards understanding adult prisoner recidivism: A critical interpretive study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Watters, J. K. (1986). Treatment environment and client outcome in methadone maintenance clinics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weatherby, M., & Moriarty, J. (2006). The Grange Garden Project: A garden for people with dementia--in a day centre: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 5(1) Feb 2006, 143-146. *Webber, P. A., Breuer, W., & Lindeman, D. A. (1995). Alzheimer's special care units vs. integrated nursing homes: A comparison of resident outcomes: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 1(3) Jul 1995, 189-205. *Weil, F. (1985). Civilians under war stress: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 10(1) Mar 1985, 53-55. *Weiner, W. (1989). Is burnout an institutional syndrome? : Loss, Grief & Care Vol 3(1-2) 1989, 95-100. *Weissman, E. M., Rosenheck, R. A., & Essock, S. M. (2002). Impact of modifying risk adjustment models on rankings of access to care in the VA mental health report card: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(9) Sep 2002, 1153-1165. *Wells, R., Lemak, C. H., Alexander, J. A., Nahra, T. A., Ye, Y., & Campbell, C. I. (2007). Do licensing and accreditation matter in outpatient substance abuse treatment programs? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 33(1) Jul 2007, 43-50. *Wells, R., Lemak, C. H., & D'Aunno, T. A. (2005). Factors Associated with Interorganizational Relationships among Outpatient Drug Treatment Organizations 1990-2000: Health Services Research Vol 40(5, Pt 1) Oct 2005, 1356-1378. *Welsch, K. (2001). Statistical Report 2000 of Inpatient Treatment Facilities for Substance Use Disorders in Germany: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 47(Suppl3) Dec 2001, S52-S83. *Welsch, K. (2002). Annual statistical report for 2001 on inpatient treatment facilities for substance use disorders in Germany: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 48(Suppl1) Dec 2002, S57-S86. *Welsch, K. (2002). Annual Statistical Report for 2001 on Outpatient Treatment Facilities for Substance Use Disorders in Germany: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 48(Suppl1) Dec 2002, S7-S56. *West, S. L. (2007). The accessibility of substance abuse treatment facilities in the United States for persons with disabilities: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 33(1) Jul 2007, 1-5. *Whitehead, J. A. (1974). The rights of mentally abnormal offenders in England and Wales: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 18(3) 1974, 302-306. *Wilkerson, D., Migas, N., & Slaven, T. (2000). Outcome-oriented standards and performance indicators for substance dependency rehabilitation programs: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 35(12-14) Oct-Dec 2000, 1679-1703. *Wilson, W. T. (1993). The influence of staff and organizational characteristics on social environment in substance abuse treatment facilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wimo, A., Ronnback, E., Larsson, B., Eriksson, T., Eriksson, I. B., & Thorslund, M. (1999). "Misplacement" of elderly people in the caring organisation: Reasons and alternatives: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1999, 227-237. *Winstead, D. K., Schwartz, B. D., & Price, A. (1980). Chronic illness behavior in psychiatric patients: An attempt at behavioral validation: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 42(2) Mar 1980, 271-277. *Wolf, J., Linssen, L., & de Graff, I. (2003). Drug consumption facilities in the Netherlands: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 649-662. *Wolfersdorf, M., & Kukla, R. (2004). Clinics for Psychiatry and Psychotherapy in Germany in July 2003. An Overview on Numbers of Beds and Day-Clinic-Places: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 15(1) Mar 2004, 12-15. *Wolters, W. H., Bonekamp, A. L., & Donckerwolcke, R. (1973). Experiences in the development of a haemodialysis centre for children: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 17(4) Nov 1973, 271-276. *Wong, I. L. K., & So, E. M. T. (2003). Prevalence Estimates of Problem and Pathological Gambling in Hong Kong: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(7) Jul 2003, 1353-1354. *Wright, G. N. (1965). Progress report on epilepsy: Journal of Rehabilitation 31(6) 1965, 17-19. *Wu, N., Miller, S. C., Lapane, K., Roy, J., & Mor, V. (2005). The Quality of the Quality Indicator of Pain Derived from the Minimum Data Set: Health Services Research Vol 40(4) Aug 2005, 1197-1216. *Yagi, K. (2005). Development of an Epilepsy Comprehensive Care Center: A Japanese Model: Epilepsia Vol 46(Suppl1) Mar 2005, 44-45. *Yury, C. A., & Fisher, J. E. (2007). Preventing excess disability in an elderly person with Alzheimer's disease: Clinical Case Studies Vol 6(4) Aug 2007, 295-306. *Zeichner, G. B., & Meyers, D. I. (1976). The children wait . . : A guide to locating resources for children with special needs: Psychosocial Process Vol 4(2) Spr-Sum 1976, 45. *Zijlstra, H. P., & Vlaskamp, C. (2005). Leisure provision for persons with profound intellectual and multiple disabilities: Quality time or killing time? : Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 49(6) Jun 2005, 434-448. *Zimberg, S. (1978). Treatment of the elderly alcoholic in the community and in an institutional setting: Addictive Diseases: An International Journal Vol 3(3) 1978, 417-427. *Zizak, A., & Koller-Trbovic, N. (1997). Staffing and organization of professional work in extrafamiliar institutional accommodation and treatment in the Republic of Croatia: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 33(2) 1997, 175-187. *Zurhold, H., Degkwitz, P., Verthein, U., & Haasen, C. (2003). Drug consumption rooms in Hamburg, Germany: Evaluation of the effects on harm reduction and the reduction of public nuisance: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(3) Sum 2003, 663-688. Category:Treatment facilities